User blog:The Grey Josefina/Just another ordinary Grey day?
I have a theory.. I believe, that when you watch enough Grey's closely, catching even the most sincere, tiny things you would normally notice, you start seeing those tiny but sincere things in normal life. For instance, my friendships - me and one of my best friends always say "I hate those moments where I listen to you and then you listen to me, and someone cries or smiles and everything is better.." "I know, it's so cliché.." And still, everytime we see each other, we talk and then someone smiles or cries, and everything seems better for a while. I realized this today, because my friend politely interrupted my marathon of Grey's audio commentaries by calling me. And the first thing he said: "We haven't had our cliché moment for a long time!" And seriously, I miss those stupid "Yuck!" moments that Meredith and Cristina share. Another funny thing.. I was watching the bonus features of season 1, and I couldn't help but to watch everything twice, in case I missed something. And the one thing that I can't seem to get off of my mind, is the fact that Shonda Rhimes "wrote the show to please herself." And surprisingly it pleased a LOT of people.. Shonda also said in that bonus feature, that "it's like watching your friends. Like you were joining your friends Meredith, Cristina, George and Izzie" which is actually true. When I watch Grey's, I feel the same emotions that are going on in the show. Sometimes I start to think about what could possibly be wrong with the patients, even though I have seen the episodes already for like... well, many times :D My mom doesn't get this, she just says "I'm worried about you, you have so many friends, and you haven't spent time with them for a while.." Well, ''MOM, ''just so you know, I would spend time with them if I wasn't sick and they'd be around.. And the third funny thing. I played my Grey's Video Game to the end.. The characters' voices were really messing with my head, because the voices had some similarities to the real voices of the actors, but they were so wrong. Except for Lexie, since Chyler Leigh actually voiced her character in the game. (I think no one else did this, but I can be wrong.. My memory could mess with me :D) The game had five episodes, and each episode had six acts, and each act included at least six scenes, but not more than ten. Quoting Grey's for my day: "I'm healed." "Every storm has an end," and this is also true, since usually when I'm sick, I'm sick for days, sometimes even weeks - once I had this really bad flu, that lasted for three months and the doctor ordered antibiotics twice in those three months for some kind of infection.. Now I just had the stomach flu, lucky me (sarcasm, FYI)! But yeah, I'm off to play some kind of horse game with my little sister - fun! (hope so..) -Emma (TGJ) Category:Blog posts